JeanEre: Kumpulan Drabble
by WALLwallwall ShiRoseMaria
Summary: 7 drabble random mengenai JeanEre. Latar AU.


JeanEre: Kumpulan Drabble

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama

Warning: Semua AU, ada satu yang genrenya nyasar ke fantasy, OOC, gaje, tanpa deskripsi yang diperjelas, Sho-ai? Ya iya, lah! Dua cowok ini disatukan, lalu ditulis olehku, pasti jadinya ya nggak-nggak!*plak*

.

.

.

1.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Hah! Kau pikir aku pernah suka padamu?"

Setelah berkonfrontasi seperti itu, biasanya keduanya langsung berpisah. Dan nanti, Jean pasti akan menemukan Eren yang sedang menangis, minimal matanya sembab, lalu akan memeluk si brunnete, dan mengucap maaf padanya.

###

2.

"Jean, punya permen, nggak?"

Si pemuda berambut pirang keabuan yang diam-diam sedang membaca sebuah majalah dewasa di kelas itu menengok dan mengangkat alisnya. "Nggak, tapi aku punya jari. Kau mau?" jawab Jean asal sambil menunjukan kelima jari tangan kanannya.

Eren memiringkan kepala, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada jari-jemari panjang itu. Satu jilatan di ujung jemari telunjuk, dan Jean sukses berteriak heboh.

Dan Jean tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi ketika jilatan itu berubah menjadi kuluman. Dengan pandangan mata sayu, dan permainan lidah yang lihai, si pemilik marga Kirkstein itu jadi bimbang sendiri. Bingung menentukan antara majalah atau pemuda di depannya inilah yang sebenarnya berhasil membuatnya 'berdiri'.

###

3.

Jean Kirkstein, menyukai Mikasa Ackerman semata-mata karena rambut hitamnya yang indah. Nah, sialnya, mendadak ia juga melirik saudara angkat gadis itu saat tak sengaja dirinya melihat rambut hitam Eren basah oleh air hujan.

Rambut hitam berkilau itu, kerlingan mata hijaunya...

"Anjir, Jean! Berhentilah dengan sengaja menumpahkan minumanmu ke kepalaku!"

"Halah! Lagian cuma air putih, bodoh!"

###

4.

"Eren, main, yuk!"

Si brunnete berkedip. Lalu mengangguk antusias.

"Jadi sebutkan satu kata yang langsung muncul di kepalamu ketika aku mengucapkan sebuah kata, oke? "

Sebuah anggukan antusias yang lain, dan Armin pun memulai permainannya.

"Pendek."

"Rivaille-sen-Ups!"

"Mikasa?"

"Saudara."

Si pemilik nama langsung pundung sembari berulang kali berucap, "FamilyzonedFamilyzonedFamilyzoned". Ah, padahal kan mereka hanya saudara angkat...

"Merah?"

"Colosal-Titan."

Armin tertawa maklum. Eren memang otaku, sih.

"Seksi?"

"Jean?"

Sekelas langsung melongo. Eren pun juga. Heh? Lho! Mampus dia! Padahal yang tadi itu reflek karena pemuda itu mendadak melihat Jean masuk kelas dengan wajah suntuk. Yang merasa dipanggil mendongak.

"Huh?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan ap-"

Mikasa langsung menyela. "Tadi Eren menyebutmu seksi, Jean." ujar gadis itu dengan hawa hitam di sekelilingnya.

"Tidak! Itu-"

Lagi-lagi dipotong. Kali ini oleh Jeannya sendiri. "Lho, memang fakta, kan?"

"Ap-DASAR NARSIS! Dan WOI! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, sialan!"

###

5.

"Ngh..." desis Jean sembari terus memaksakan masuk. "Sial! Kenapa milikmu sempit sekali, sih?"

"Kau belum melonggarkannya." keluh Eren bosan.

"Sudah! Bahkan sudah kurenggangkan dengan jari juga! Tapi lubangnya tetap nggak muat!"

"Punyamu yang kebesaran."

"Dan kaki sialanmu itu kekecilan!"

Lho? Huh? Oh... Ternyata Jean sedang meminjam sepatu(bertali)nya Eren, toh... Mikasa hampir saja melempari pemuda berambut pirang keabuan itu dengan kamus yang dibawanya.

A/N: Untuk yang belum mengerti maksud dari dilonggarkan tadi, itu maksudnya melonggarkan tali sepatunya. Hoho, nggak nyambung, ya? -_-

###

6.

"Wahai cermin ajaib, siapakah yang lebih seksi diantara kami, aku atau Jean?"

Si cermin diam sejenak. Agaknya sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Antara Si dere dan Remaja Childish? Hmm biar kufikirkan."

Perasaan Eren atau pertanyaan ini memang dibawa ke jalur yang 'tidak seharusnya'?

"Jika dilihat dari segi tubuh, tinggi dan wajah, tentu si pemuda piranglah yang menjadi semenya. Tapi secara mental dan tekat, kau juga bisa menjadi semenya. Oh? Aku lupa! Si pirang punya kelebihan lain yang tidak kau miliki. Ia memiliki karakteristik pemimpin yang baik, cocok jika dijadikan kepala rumah tangga."

Eren melongo mendengar jawaban panjang-lebarxtinggi itu. Seme? Kepala rumah tangga? YANG IA TANYAKAN ITU BENTUK BADAN, YA TUHAN!

"Lalu mengenai ukuran k-"

PRANG! Sebuah palu menghantam cermin ajaib berusia jutaan tahun itu dengzn suksesnya.

"Lho, HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan pada cermin itu!? Aku kan belum sempat bertanya!" jerit Jean yang baru saja kembali dari sungai setelah mandi.

Eren melengos tak perduli. Agaknya masih tersinggung dengan jawaban sialan cermin yang diduga pengidap FUJODANSHI tadi.

"Enak saja, siapa juga yang mau jadi 'istri' dia. Aku mah ogah." gerutu Eren sembari menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya.

###

7.

"Jean, kau mau tidur bersamaku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sering disalah artikan oleh si empunya yang memang agak piktor dari sananya, padahal Eren hanya merasa kasihan karena lagi-lagi Jean kalah taruhan dan harus tidur di sofa. Buh, salahkan si ketua kelas yang tidak cerdas dalam memilih villa. Kekurangan satu tempat kan, jadinya.

Yah, oleh karenanya Armin selalu menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Selain karena ia memang sekamar dengan si brunnete itu, si pirang diancam oleh Mikasa, jika sampai saudara angkatnya itu sampai kenapa-kenapa, gadis itu berjanji akan-

Armin selalu merinding kala mengingatnya.

"Hmm? Apa kau tidak memperhitungkan kemungkinan threesome diantara mereka?" celetuk Annie suatu hari.

Mikasa mendelik. Besoknya, ia langsung memaksa tidur di kamar Eren. Tak perduli sekalipun seluruh anak kelas menahannya kuat-kuat. Sebaliknya, Jean menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan posisi Mikasa di ruangan yang ditempati Annie, dan langsung dihadiahi tamparan mulus.

.

.

.

Jadi~ cuma tujuh dulu~ Sepertinya bakalan ada lanjutannya, sih ._. Tapi nggak tahu juga. Yeah! Pokokya JeanEre berjaya!*A/Nnya pun random -_-*

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca!


End file.
